Fortune's child
by Dunkel Blut
Summary: TRADUCTION. À la fin, je ne pouvait que l’aimer, car c’était tout ce qu’il restait à faire. Non-magique. SSHP. Auteur: A-Spirit.


**Voilà ma deuxième traduction!** **Une histoire très originale!**

* * *

**Titre : Fortune's Child ( L'enfant de la Fortune )**

**Auteur : A-Spirit**

**Traductrice : Dunkle Blut**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire appartient à A-Spirit. **

**Pairing: Severus/Harry.**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Warning: Non-magique. ****Se déroule au 19e siècle. **

**Résumé: À la fin, je ne pouvait que l'aimer, car c'était tout ce qu'il restait à faire.**

**Note de l'auteure: Inspirée par " Jane Eyre" de Jane Austen, l'histoire de Hellen Keller et de Anne Sullivan, " Le tour d'écrou" de Henry James. **

o

_**FORTUNE'S CHILD**_

o

_Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, il avait dix-sept ans. _

_Je me suis convaincu que j'avais besoin de l'anéantir afin de le percer à jour, mais j'ai tôt fait de découvrir que ce n'était pas la solution. Il était déjà hypnotisant. Un esprit totalement indomptable. Il était aussi sauvage qu'un lion. Il était libre. Trop libre peut-être, puisque qu'il rendait les gens furieux. Il m'a mis en colère et a fait en sorte que le déteste. Et à la fin, il m'a juste rendu aussi sauvage qu'il l'était lui-même. À la fin, je ne pouvais que l'aimer, car c'était tout ce qu'il restait à faire. Et je l'ai aimé; cet enfant sauvage qui était né dans la célébrité et la fortune. Je l'ai tenu dans mes bras, oubliant qu'il y avait un monde à l'extérieur de notre monde. Je n'ai pas pu le détruire et peut-être cela signifie-t-il que j'ai échoué dans la tâche que je m'étais confié, mais il était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. _

_Il était mon tout et il l'est toujours. _

o

Le manoir se dessinait à l'horizon, grand, élégant et fier. Le blanc pur dont il était peint rivalisait avec l'intensité du soleil et il possédait une cour qui était tout aussi magnifique. Elle était d'un mélange de toutes les couleurs de la nature avec un jardin qui contenait des fleurs de tous les calibres et une fontaine où des gerbes d'eaux scintillantes jaillissaient des lèvres d'une triade de créatures de pierre qui semblaient être l'essence même de l'imagination et des rêves. Les sabots du cheval, attelé à la carriole, retentissaient sur le chemin pavé alors que la monture approchait des magnifiques portes de chêne. À l'intérieur, l'unique passager retroussa dédaigneusement les lèvres à la vue d'un tel luxe. Mais cela avait été son choix d'avoir accepté le poste et donc, il paraîtrait plutôt hypocrite de mépriser l'endroit où il avait été employé et dont le raffinement semblait être au-delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé.

"Bienvenue au Castle At Home, Monsieur Snape".

Le domestique s'inclina profondément lorsque Snape sortit de la carriole.

"Mrs McGonagall vous attend à l'intérieur."

Il y avait extrêmement peu de domestiques, exceptés les deux ou trois qu'il avait rencontrés. Il fut introduit à travers le hall éclairé de chandelles, passèrent par un escalier de marbre et traversèrent des pièces où s'alignaient de superbes portraits et tableaux. Il était évident qu'ils connaissaient leurs responsabilités et les exécutaient parfaitement. L'endroit resplendissait de quelque chose qui obtint l'approbation immédiate de Snape. Ce-dernier tenait fermement à la propreté et il était de sa plus grande intention de veiller à ce que l'enfant qu'il avait pris en charge l'apprenne rapidement.

"Severus Snape, je présume? "

Après l'état du manoir, Severus n'en attendait pas mieux de la royale dame qui se tenait devant lui, un sourire strict sur les lèvres. Elle était certainement plus âgée qu'il l'avait cru être à travers ses lettres, mais ce n'était en rien une faute contre elle. En fait, il réalisa vite qu'il lui fallut peu pour lui accorder son plus profond respect. Elle semblait être le genre de personne à être apparentée à la royauté et peut-être même l'était-elle, en effet.

"Mrs McGonagall? " Severus hocha la tête dans sa direction. "C'est un plaisir de finalement vous rencontrer. "

"Bien, vous êtes pile à l'heure." Elle s'avança vers lui dans une rafale de soie et de parfum. "Pour le déjeuner, bien sûr. Vous avez faim, n'est-ce pas?" Il se demandait comment exactement il devait répondre à cette question. Il s'était attendu à se mettre au travail immédiatement, quel que soit le petit misérable dont il avait été affecté pour s'occuper. Rien dans leur contrat ne parlait d'un déjeuner passant avant le devoir. Mais en effet, il avait une petite faim. Les carrioles n'étaient pas son moyen de transport favoris maintenant qu' il y avait tant de moyens plus modernes et civilisés.

"Certainement Mrs." Était-ce de l'humour qu'il aperçut dans ses yeux? Elle ne semblait pas être du genre à se moquer ouvertement des gens, alors peut-être, tout compte fait, ricanait-elle silencieusement en son for intérieur.

"Venez."

Cela arriva si soudainement que Severus fut d'abord confus. Il eut un énorme tapage comme si tous les escaliers de la demeure s'étaient soudainement effondrés sur eux-mêmes. Snape y aurait cru si ce n'était pas du fait qu'il ne semblait y avoir aucun débris. Le fracas s'intensifia alors, et il y avait également, définitivement, des hurlements. Les mots étaient indiscernables, mais il était impossible de ne pas entendre les bruits de pas tonnant au-dessus de leur tête. Le bruit se déplaçait dans leur direction. Aux pas de course. Des meubles étaient jetés contre le mur. Et quelqu'un riait.

"Venez!" répéta McGonagall d'un ton urgent.

Elle attrapa sa main. Encore une chose que Severus n'avait prévu. Il méprisait les contacts physiques plus que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde. Il n'hésita donc pas à retirer sa main de la sienne et à la réprimander d'une voix colérique. Elle lui porta à peine attention, semblant plus intéressée par la façon dont le rire s'était transformé en cris et en hurlements. Toujours indiscernables, mais se rapprochant définitivement.

Snape pris la décision de la suivre en vitesse, lorsqu'elle sortit presque en courant de la pièce, attendant seulement qu'il la suive avant de verrouiller la porte de l'autre pièce où ils venaient d'entrer.

C'était une salle à manger et la longue table était ridiculement dressée pour deux.

"Assoyez-vous" La dame avait de toute évidence repris son souffle, mais tout sens de formalité avait été abandonné au moment où elle s'était presque écroulée sur l'une des chaises.

Severus prit place doucement sur le siège à côté d'elle. Dans la pièce voisine, il y eut un gigantesque fracas et un bruit de verre brisé. Quelqu'un criait vivement de douleur pendant que le rire fou revenait de nouveau. Il n'était pas certain que la pièce survivrait au tumulte.

"Je suppose que vous êtes curieux de savoir ce qui se passe."

Severus se tourna vers la dame à ses côtés et lui lança un regard exigeant, mais très poli.

"Ne faites pas cette tête, Monsieur." Elle agita la main près de son visage comme pour chasser une mouche. "Au prix que nous offrons, vous ne vous attendiez quand même pas à faire pousser des rosiers? Il a dû vous venir en tête que ce ne serait pas une situation normale. Bon, je suis sûre que vous préférez le rencontrer vous-même dès maintenant. Je ferais aussi bien de vous dire ce que vous aurez besoin de savoir à propos de votre charge."

Elle se leva de son siège, n'ayant plus d'intérêt pour le déjeuner.

"Connaissez-vous le nom 'Potter?' Sans doute, vous le connaissez. Tous les gens et même leurs chiens connaissent ce nom. L'histoire de James et Lily était des plus malheureuse. Ils avaient tout l'argent et toute la célébrité qu'ils ne pourraient jamais désirer au monde, mais rien de tout ça ne fut suffisant pour les sauver des griffes du monstre qui les a assassinés. Heureusement que cet homme est mort, bien que je crois encore qu'il y ait quelques personnes, là-dehors, disposés à le tuer de nouveau."

Elle cessa de faire les cents pas suffisamment longtemps pour prendre une grande respiration et s'assurer qu'il écoutait toujours chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait.

"Ils ont eu un fils. Cela, je suis sûre que vous l'ignoriez. Il était très jeune à la mort de ses parents et nous avons tous pensé que le mieux était de le protéger des regards curieux et des commérages. " Elle sembla se retirer en elle-même durant un moment avant de poser son regard sur lui. "Il est sous votre responsabilité. Vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour prendre soin de lui et nous n'espérons rien d'autre que le plus grand bien que vous pouvez apporter. C'est un garçon unique. Il est riche et manipulateur, mais ne vous laisser pas influencer. Je quitte aujourd'hui même, mais j'ai l'intention d'être ici assez longtemps pour vous montrer les environs. Je ne crois pas que vous vous ennuierez. Dobby sera là si vous avez besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit. Mis à part lui et le cuisinier, il n'y aura que vous et votre charge. J'espère que vous ne voyiez aucune objection au fait qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse ou que je pourrais faire à propos de la situation."

McGonagall se rapprocha de la table, se faisant imposante au-dessus de Snape.

"Je serai de retour dans quelques mois afin de voir combien vous aurez progressé ou pour voir si vous êtes toujours là," l'informa-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus calme que son ton précédent. "À présent que je vous donne la parole, n'avez-vous pas quelques questions, Monsieur Snape?"

"Quel âge a-t-il?"

Snape avait été troublé par les informations qu'elle avait débitées et plus il en entendait, plus s'était restreinte l'idée qu'il se faisait. D'après ce qu'ils savait des Potter, ils étaient morts des années auparavant et si sa charge avait été un enfant, cela signifierait que le garçon n'était plus vraiment un gamin. D'après ce qu'il savait des Potter, et il en savait bien plus que la grande majorité des gens, il n'allait pas être très plaisant de prendre soin de leur seul héritier.

"Il a dix-sept ans." La réponse se fut immédiate. "Il aura dix-huit ans bientôt, mais croyez-moi Monsieur Snape, jusqu'à ce que vous le rencontriez, vous ne réaliserez pas à quel point cette information vous sera inutile. L'âge est certainement juste un nombre dans son cas."

"Est-il malade de quelque façon que ce soit?"

"Mentalement, vous voulez dire?" sourit-elle légèrement. "Non, mais cela encore ne signifiera rien pour vous jusqu'à ce que vous le rencontriez. Parfois je suis certaine que vous souhaiterez qu'il ait, en effet, un handicap mental si cela peut lui servir de justification. Mais je dois partir à présent et je vous laisse vous occuper. Attendez un moment, je vais vous envoyer Dobby."

Dobby apparu sous l'apparence d'un homme mince, habillé dans des vêtements propres, mais peu respectables. Il semblait légèrement plus jeune que Snape, mais certainement plus âgé que sa charge, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Aussitôt qu'il fut entré dans la pièce, il claqua lui aussi la porte comme s'il voulait garder le Diable à l'extérieur. En résultat de cet acte, des cris indignés émergèrent et Severus commença à penser que ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté était plus possédé que réellement fou. La seule idée que la créature pourrait justement être l'infâme charge dont il avait tant entendu parler était suffisante pour le rendre de plus en plus curieux.

"Dobby à votre service, Monsieur." Le servant s'inclina profondément, scrutant Snape en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil.

"Dobby. Je suis Severus Snape, le nouveau gouverneur."

Dobby se redressa dans une position plus naturelle. Lui aussi portait cette touche d'amusement que McGonagall avait exprimée plus tôt lors de leur rencontre. Comme s'il était question d'une plaisanterie secrète que Snape ne pouvait apprendre que par lui-même.

"Oui, Monsieur. On m'a informé."

"Quelle est exactement votre fonction, Dobby?" demanda Snape d'une voix qu'il jugeait suffisamment aimable.

Cette fois-ci, Dobby rit. "Moi, Monsieur? Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. Croyez-moi, cela n'aura aucune conséquence sur ce dont vous avez été engagé dans cette maison. Bien vite, vous oublierez. Si vous avez l'intention de passer la nuit, ma meilleure suggestion est d'oublier votre protocole à la minute même. Mrs McGonagall est partie. Vous n'avez plus personne à impressionner maintenant."

Snape fut si insulté que pendant une seconde, il ne pouvait que fixer le servant grossier. Il lui envoya alors un regard glacial qui aurait suffit à surgeler l'enfer. En tout cas, cela fut efficace. Dobby vira dans un intéressant ton de rouge et entreprit de ravaler le sourire sur son visage pour un maintien un peu plus nonchalant.

"Maintenant, peut-être pouvez-vous me servir le déjeuner?"

Dobby acquiesça. "Naturellement Monsieur. Pardonnez-moi pendant que j'apporte le thé."

Snape s'installa plus confortablement sur son siège pendant que le servant sortit prestement de la pièce, presque silencieux.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que lorsqu'il entendit l'homme ouvrir la porte, il n'y eut aucun signe révélant sa fermeture. Ce fut seulement après avoir entendu le son distinct des pieds nus qu'il réalisa, qu'il le veuille ou non, qu'il était sur le point de rencontrer sa charge. Severus se détourna lentement de la table et se leva gracieusement. Il était dans son intention d'inspirer un air d'autorité aussitôt que possible.

La silhouette qui se dressait devant lui était habillée de la façon la plus négligée possible. Sa chemise débordait de ses pantalons et il était pieds nus comme l'avait présumé Snape. Ses cheveux se dressait en plusieurs endroits, si bien qu'on aurait dit qu'il ne s'était pas peigné depuis des jours. Mais ce fut ses yeux d'un vert éclatant, transperçant comme des poignards sous la lueur des chandelles et ses lèvres rubis dans une expression renfrognée qui capta l'attention de Snape. 'Garçon' n'était pas le mot juste bien qu'il n'y ait aucun doute qu'à dix-sept ans, il n'avait aucun handicap physique ou d'embarras qui pourrait ou ne pourrait pas l'affecter. Il était plutôt petit et maigre, mais sans la position insensée qu'il avait pris près de la porte, il était évident qu'il savait comment se servir de l'impression qu'il donnait pour son propre intérêt.

"Qui es-tu? Et que fais-tu dans ma maison?"

Alors ça, Snape ne l'avait pas prévu. Tout le monde avait été si formel et si calme que voir ce garçon s'adresser à lui, comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un bandit en plein délit, le mis d'une humeur irritante.

"Je suis Severus Snape. Votre nouveau gouverneur."

L'héritier éclata de rire et c'était ce rire sauvage que Severus avait entendu à son arrivée.

"Pathétique," se moqua-t-il de ses yeux verts dansant et d'un ton exprimant sans aucun doute sa frustration. "Je n'ai pas eu de gouverneur depuis l'âge de deux ans. Je n'en ai pas besoin."

"Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir demandé votre opinion, garçon," fit brusquement Snape.

Le sourire moqueur devint méprisant et son visage se tordit en une expression affreuse. "Comment m'as-tu appelé?"

"Je ne suis pas ici pour me répéter," reprocha Snape, surveillant le garçon ébouriffé qui s'approcha de lui. "Au lieu de poser des questions impertinentes, pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir et manger. Peut-être alors, pourrai-je en apprendre plus à votre sujet."

Severus remarqua à peine le rapide mouvement de sa main qui attrapa l'un des deux pichets d'eau posés sur la table. Il eut à peine le temps d'éviter le projectile. Une vague d'eau en jaillit, traversant l'air et trempant Severus des genoux aux chaussures avant de se fracasser en cristaux de verre sur le plancher, à ses pieds.

Snape lança d'abord un regard furieux à ses pantalons ruinés, puis à l'air suffisant sur le visage du garçon. Il ravala le commentaire qui monta à ses lèvres, choisissant plutôt d'agir comme un adulte civilisé.

"Je devrais vraiment vous prendre sur mes genoux et vous donnez la fesser sans pitié," grogna-t-il plutôt d'une voix basse. "Mais je vais ignorer ce que vous avez fait, pour l'instant. Assoyez-vous, Potter!"

Cette fois, Potter hurla d'indignation. "Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!"

"Cessez immédiatement ces pleurnichements incessants. Assoyez-vous," répliqua Snape, n'élevant toujours pas la voix de aucune façon.

Potter sembla prendre cela comme un signal pour lever le ton. Il cria une série de mots grossiers dans toutes les langues, mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Plus il criait, plus sa crise semblait empirer et bientôt, il rappela à Snape un petit enfant de trois ans enclin à un violent comportement. Il était également très rapide, réalisa Snape lorsque le vase de fleurs au centre de la table fut envoyé au tapis. Puis, la salière et la poivrière suivirent le reste. La nourriture vola à travers la pièce, puis les chaises s'écrasèrent contre les murs et le plancher avant que Snape n'arrive à pousser Potter hors de la pièce. Il claqua immédiatement la porte et passa un moment à se demander ce qu'il convenait exactement de faire.

"Si vous voudriez bien me pardonner, moi et mon audace, Monsieur Snape. Puis-je vous donner quelques conseils?"

La voix de Dobby venait de quelque part, tout près, ce qui fit pivoter Severus, alarmé, n'ayant pas entendu le servant revenir. Dobby était dans un coin éloigné, couvert de tarte aux citrons et de divers débris de poteries et de fleurs. Il se redressa pour se nettoyer, retirant chaque débris de sa personne et jetant un regard sur les coupures et les contusions de ses paumes qui avaient sans doute servies de bouclier pour son visage. Ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent aussi sauvagement que ceux de Potter, mais cette fois, il y avait plus de colère que de folie dans son regard.

"Si c'est la façon dont vous prévoyez le traiter durant votre séjour ici, alors laissez-moi vous dire que ça ne vous mènera nulle part," dit finalement Dobby, retrouvant sa voix. "Vous pouvez tout aussi bien partir, Monsieur. Nous avons tous déjà été traité par Monsieur Potter de cette façon et peu de domestiques savent à quoi s'attendre ou comment s'y prendre avec lui. Il est inutile d'ajouter votre lot dans le tas si vous n'avez pas l'intention de faire des progrès."

Severus le fixa. "Et que me proposez-vous de faire exactement?"

Dobby haussa les épaules. "Je ne vous propose rien de plus de ce que vous jugez être nécessaire. Je vous fais simplement remarquer que tenter de le traiter de façon civilisée ne suscitera pas de grands succès. Cela a été tenté dans le passé, Monsieur. Vous pouvez voir, j'en suis sûr, que pas une chose n'en est sorti, excepté de l'avoir rendu encore plus comme un animal."

"Mais il est un être humain sain d'esprit et il doit être traité en tant que tel," fit remarquer Snape.

Dobby haussa un sourcil et regarda vers la porte, au-delà de laquelle émergeaient encore plus de bruits de destruction.

"Oui, je suis de votre avis, Monsieur. Mais il ne vous rappelle pas beaucoup de gens, n'est-ce pas? Il a passé sa vie entière à entendre dire combien il est dangereux et combien il doit être fou. Il fait juste ce que tout le monde lui dit d'être. Ça n'aide pas vraiment ceux d'entre nous qui devons vivre avec lui. Il n'est pas fou, Monsieur. Ce garçon a plus de sens que vous et moi réunis, mais il a été autorisé à faire tout ce qu'il voulait pendant plus longtemps que quiconque ne le devrait. Vous vous souviendrez de ça, la prochaine fois."

Snape se renfrogna, mais il donna un bref hochement de tête à Dobby pour montrer qu'il garderait certainement cette nouvelle information à l'esprit.

Cependant, il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, car il vint une effroyable explosion contre la porte de la salle à manger. La maison même sembla trembler dans ses fondations, alors que le son grimpait de plus en plus fort. Lorsque le garçon réalisa que la porte ne cèderait pas, il eut une brève pause avant que quelque chose de plus lourd ne frappe à nouveau. Les charnières de la porte commencèrent, en effet, à montrer des signes de défaillance.

Severus ne pouvait en supporter davantage.

"Petit insolent!" gronda-t-il férocement en ouvrant violemment la porte.

De l'autre côté du seuil, Potter avait l'air encore plus négligé. Ses mains saignaient dû aux éclats projetés en tous sens qu'il avait provoqués durant sa crise et ses cheveux étaient couverts de débris et de poussière. L'expression de ses yeux avaient passé de la folie à une rage indomptable et le vert de son regard semblait tourbillonner.

"Viens ici, garçon," ordonna Snape.

Potter grogna. "Tu entends mal. Ce n'est pas nom."

"Alors quel est ton nom?" demanda Severus, avançant d'un pas, puis évitant la chaise de bois que Potter avait pris dans ses mains, il y a quelques secondes. "Quel est ton nom!"

Potter s'avança vers lui, leva sa main droite et gifla Severus aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Il eut un claquement sec. Severus aperçu le rouge derrière ses paupières et il su que c'était la couleur de son sang qui coulait. Il devint alors plus livide que jamais.

Severus frappa Potter au visage si durement qu'il crut d'abord avoir brisé la mâchoire du garçon.

Ils se tenaient l'un devant l'autre en silence, étant audible seulement les faibles gémissements de Potter qui porta la main à sa joue meurtrie, le souffle court. Snape l'observa, prévoyant les larmes et une autre explosion de rage. Mais il n'y eut rien.

"Quel âge croyez-vous avoir? S'il est de votre plus profond désir de retourner à l'enfance, alors vous me faites pitié. Mais aussi longtemps que je serai ici, vous apprendrez à vous comporter comme un jeune homme civilisé de dix-sept ans!"

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

"Sous quel nom souhaitez-vous que je vous appelle?" s'enquit Snape d'une voix aussi froide que sa colère. "Répondez immédiatement ou je recommencerai autant de fois qu'il le faudra."

Ses yeux verts lui lancèrent un regard froid comme l'acier, mais cette fois lorsqu'il parla, les mots qui s'évadèrent de ses lèvres ne portaient aucune hostilité. "Mon nom est Harry."

Snape tendit sa main. "Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis Severus Snape. Vous pouvez m'appeler Professeur ou Snape."

Harry cracha sur la main tendue. Snape le gifla à nouveau, mais cette fois, le filet de bave s'ajouta à l'impact. Son regard défia le garçon de tenter autre chose de ce genre. Mais Harry sembla avoir saisis l'allusion.

Il pivota et s'éloigna, laissant Snape l'observer battre en retraite.

o

"Voici donc votre chambre," fit Dobby en ouvrant la porte. "Voici votre clef. Je vous recommande d'en prendre soin si vous voulez le garder hors de la pièce. Vous avez vu les ennuis qu'il a causé aux escaliers. Personne ne sera content s'il nous faut aussi rénover votre chambre. Je vous ai dit de rester à l'extérieur de l'aile Est parce que sa chambre est ici, mais vous avez voulu y demeurer alors vous y êtes."

"Merci." Severus accepta la clef et s'approcha de Dobby pour voir la chambre.

Severus avait explicitement demandé d'être placé dans la chambre la plus près de celle de sa charge. En entendant les sons provenant de la pièce adjointe, Severus repensa rapidement à sa décision. Il s'avança vers le mur le plus près et pressa son oreille contre la pierre froide. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien être construit en papier. Les gémissements et les sanglots étaient suffisamment audibles pour être reconnaissables. Même les reniflements étaient perceptibles. Mais ce qui capta vraiment l'attention de Snape était le manque d'intérêt avec lequel on l'avait traité durant la journée quand il s'était promené dans la maison en causant tous ces dommages. Il n'y avait aucun objet lancé ou malmené pour accompagner le constant et triste son qu'il entendait.

"Pourquoi pleure-t-il?" demanda finalement Snape, se retirant du mur pour s'approcher de Dobby.

"L'obscurité l'effraie," répondit doucement Dobby. Son regard disait à Snape qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus compliqué que cela.

"N'est-il pas un peu vieux pour avoir peur de l'obscurité?"

Dobby se détourna, comme s'il ne voulait pas répondre à la question. Mais lorsqu'il répondit, sa voix était douce. "Si vous voyiez la moitié des choses qu'il voit lorsqu'il ferme les yeux, vous auriez peur vous aussi."

"Quelque chose dans le noir l'effraie?"

"C'est ce que je viens de dire, Monsieur." Dobby adressa à Snape un sourire ironique. "Nous mettions des chandelles dans sa chambre pour la garder éclairée, mais nous avons très vite appris à ne pas le faire." Il est préférable de ne jamais découvrir pourquoi. Donc, depuis que nous ne pouvons plus lui donner de chandelles, il doit rester dans le noir. Il pleure toutes les nuits. Toujours. Il n'y a rien à faire.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleure?"

Dobby se mit à rire. "Oh non Monsieur Snape, ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire cette histoire. Si vous voulez connaître la réponse, alors demandez le lui. Et s'il vous le dit, alors vous pourrez vous compter chanceux. Mais faites vos valises avant de lui demander. Sa dernière gouvernante a couru si vite que nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de lui demander si elle avait un endroit pour déguerpir."

Snape haussa un sourcil, intrigué. "Est-ce si effrayant?"

"Oui, Monsieur, ça l'est." Dobby inclina la tête d'un geste proche de la moquerie, surtout qu'il souriait encore comme s'il insinuait une plaisanterie que Snape ne comprenait pas. "Mais je ferais mieux de vous laisser pour la nuit, Monsieur Snape. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour le salon. Veuillez me pardonner, Monsieur."

Dobby hocha la tête vers Snape avant de se rapprocher rapidement de la porte. Il était près de la traverser, mais il pivota pour regarder Snape une dernière fois. Son expression devint plus douce que l'air irrespectueux et responsable qu'il avait porté depuis le premier moment où il avait rencontré le nouveau gouverneur. Pendant un moment, il ne parla pas. Il resta simplement à regarder, si longtemps que Snape ouvrit sa bouche pour parler. Seulement alors, Dobby fit part de ses pensées à voix haute.

"Quand il était tout jeune, il avait l'habitude d'effrayer nos bonnes âmes avec son comportement saugrenu. Il y avait des jours où nous le trouvions en train de se balancer du haut d'une corde dans le jardin et tout le monde pensait qu'il s'était finalement suicidé. Quand ça ne suffisait pas, il se jetait lui-même du haut des escaliers. Je crois que c'est ce qui a fait partir sa première gouvernante. Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie en le trouvant ensanglanté aux pieds des marches en prétendant s'être brisé la nuque dans sa chute. Il y a eu deux gouvernantes avant que sa tutrice ne pense à vous engager et nous pouvons tous voir combien Mrs McGonagall souhaite que cela se déroule bien. Alors demandez-lui, au garçon, pourquoi a-t-il fait cela lorsqu'il n'était qu'un gamin et demandez-lui pourquoi il croit voir des yeux rouges qui l'observent dans l'obscurité. Et s'il vous répond la vérité, j'espère que vous ne vous enfuirez pas comme les autres l'ont fait."

La porte se referma dans un claquement sonore lorsque Dobby termina sa confession et Snape fut laissé avec pour seule compagnie le silence et les images que le servant avait évoqués en lui.

o

Il devint vite évident qu'aucune dose de sommeil n'empêcherait ses pensées de tourbillonner dans son esprit. Empiré par les doux sanglots qu'il entendait toujours, Snape renonça à trouver la paix du sommeil qu'il réclamait. Il s'éloigna de la seule fenêtre de la chambre et dont la vue l'avait enchantée, décidant que Dobby avait eu une bonne idée lorsqu'il s'était hâtivement éclipsé dans le confort de l'aile Sud. Potter semblait partit pour pleurer toute la nuit et Snape n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait le tolérer.

Le couloir à l'extérieur de sa chambre paraissait sans fin. Les murs étaient peint en blanc, fréquemment interrompus par des portes en bois bruns qui semblaient toutes fermées. Le sol était couvert d'un tapis rouge sang, prouvant que les Potter avait été soucieux dans leur conception lors de la construction de l'aile. Ces tapis étaient rares et dispendieux, mais généralement tissés pour assourdir les bruits de pas excessifs lorsque que les maîtres de la demeure recevaient des visiteurs en pleine nuit.

D'après ce qu'il se souvenait des Potter, selon Snape, il était tout à fait leur genre de gaspiller de l'argent sur quelque chose d'aussi frivole et de plutôt superflu.

Il se faufila le long du couloir, tournant au coin, puis tournant à un autre, examinant les portes au hasard. Certaines ne bougeaient pas, alors que d'autres s'ouvraient facilement. Des portraits étaient enlignés sur les murs des chambres où il avait pu entrer. Des femmes aux cheveux roux, des hommes aux cheveux noirs. Yeux bleus, yeux verts, yeux gris, yeux bruns. Aucun ne souriait. Aucun. Des silencieux personnages qui fixaient sans voir, dans leurs toiles où ils étaient immortalisés, tous portant un regard d'ennuie ou de tristesse. Aussi royaux étaient les hommes, aussi ravissantes et belles étaient les femmes. Seulement, il y avait de la solitude. Et le vide des pièces ne faisait que s'ajouter à cette solitude. Les lits étaient toujours recouvert de la soie la plus fine et les planchers étaient revêtus de petits tapis persans ou de tapis tissés à la main et un feu brûlait dans chaque foyer. Mais encore, il n'y avait que le silence.

Snape continua à marcher jusqu'à ce que finalement, il fit son entrée dans une chambre différente de tout le reste.

À l'instar des habituels meubles de chambres à coucher, cette chambre contenait seulement un magnifique et grand piano noir posé stratégiquement dans le centre de la pièce et accompagné uniquement par un tabouret pour s'asseoir. Mais au détriment de tout cela, il y avait les murs blancs qui faisaient paraître la pièce plus grande et le chandelier suspendu qui semblait n'avoir jamais été rallumé depuis. La lumière avait également quitté les chandelles qui étaient hautement perchées sur chacun des quatre murs.

Severus laissa ses doigts s'attarder sur le bois lisse du piano, savourant le silence qu'il avait attendu toute la journée. Il se permit de diriger ses pensées vers le garçon qui était à sa charge. Il savait qu'il était injuste de penser à un jeune homme de dix-sept ans en tant qu'enfant, mais le comportement immature dont il avait fait preuve durant la journée amena Snape à modifier son opinion sur Harry Potter. Il tenta de focaliser ses pensées sur ce qu'il ne savait pas à propos du jeune homme.

Harry était têtu et avait été laissé à lui-même durant trop longtemps. Il était sauvage et résistait donc à toutes formes de critiques. Il était impulsif avec des tendances parfois cruelles et n'était peut-être pas entièrement sain d'esprit malgré ce que disait sa tutrice.

Il était aussi incontestablement attirant avec ses yeux verts et froids et ses cheveux noirs corbeaux, surtout que les idées de Snape concernant l'attirance étaient totalement à l'encontre de l'habituelle tolérance chez les autres. D'après ce que Snape se souvenait des Potter, il n'était pas surpris que leur descendance possédait le visage d'un ange avec le tempérament d'un démon. Cependant, Snape n'était pas un saint et il n'avait pas l'intention de traiter le jeune héritier sur un piédestal, aussi beau soit-il. Si Potter pensait que Snape allait tomber dans son jeu en lui obéissant comme les autres domestiques de la demeure, alors il se trompait, et bien qu'il soit le gouverneur de Potter, par naissance il n'était certainement pas son servant et il savait également comment diriger les occupants à travers la peur. Ainsi, pendant que Snape se tenait dans la Pièce au Piano, se réjouissant du silence, il médita sur un moyen de mettre sa charge indiscipliné en ordre.

o

L'opportunité pour Snape d'exercer un certain contrôle se présenta deux semaines plus tard.

Jusque là, Severus en avait appris beaucoup à propos des occupants qu'il avait fait intégrer. Il n'y avait qu'un maximum de dix domestiques par jours et, en fait, ils s'occupaient en général plus ou moins de la demeure. La plupart d'entre eux servaient à mettre leur énergie dans la réparation et le remplacement des objets que Potter détruisait dans ses déchaînements colériques. Par contre, il fut une agréable surprise pour Severus de réaliser qu'il y avait une méthode dans la folie du garçon que seule une personne à l'œil vif aurait remarqué. Il n'y avait jamais rien de détruit qui ne pouvait pas être remplacé en l'espace d'une journée. Devant être laissé à lui-même, la paix régnait souvent pendant des heures où le garçon disparaissait pour hanter les larges terres de la propriété et les domestiques pouvaient s'occuper avec d'autres tâches moins exigeantes que de se recroqueviller sur les planchers ou de se baisser vivement pour éviter des objets volants.

Il apprit aussi que Potter pouvait lire et écrire assez bien. Aucun des servants ne pouvaient répondre aux interrogations de Severus à propos de comment le garçon avait-il pu apprendre cela sans enseignement adéquat, mais en de rares occasions où Severus l'espionnait par une fenêtre, Harry s'étendait insouciant dans le milieu du chemin pavé où passaient les carrioles, lisant souvent un livre ou gribouillant.

Il semblait que Potter n'avait aucun sens de sécurité. Ou peut-être le garçon ne se préoccupait tout simplement pas de sa propre mortalité. Severus s'étonnait souvent à quel point un humain pouvait parfois agir comme un animal. Harry était toujours pieds nus et parfois, lorsque l'envie lui prenait juste avant l'aube, il était possible de le voir patauger dans l'eau scintillante de la fontaine, nu aux yeux de tous. Il grimpait aux arbres et se suspendait aux branches. Il se jetait devant les carrioles des domestiques. Il passait des heures parfois, étendu, absolument calme comme si son esprit avait quitté son corps, et seulement le vert éclatant de ses yeux offrait un espoir qu'il n'ait pas trépassé dans l'au-delà. Puis, il se mettait à hurler. Ses mains pressées sur ses oreilles et des larmes ruisselant de ses yeux, il tournait au coin de la maison, se figeait et commençait à rugir comme un lion en cage. Comme s'il était victime d'une quelconque injustice et qu'il ne pouvait pas se libérer de son martyre.

Tout cela, Severus était forcé de l'accepter sans protester, car protester contre la turbulence de Potter n'aurait aidé personne. Comme Dobby l'avait avisé, Severus avait vite découvert, malgré lui, que ses qualités en tant que gouverneur étaient inutiles dans cette demeure particulière et qu'il était plus facile de perdre son titre que de poursuivre le garçon et de tenter de lui assimiler des connaissances. Donc, Snape choisit plutôt de diriger les domestiques et, en effet, tout le monde sembla reconnaissant d'avoir des instructions fermes pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années. Si Severus se serait mis à réfléchir sur ça, il se serait probablement frappé lui-même pour être devenu un étranger que les occupants entiers s'enthousiasmaient d'élever au statut d'un maître de maison actif.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle Dobby se tenait à l'écart quand la femme de chambre de l'aile Sud arriva en courant dans la salle à manger et se prosterna aux pieds de Severus.

"Monsieur, vous devez venir, vite. Il est sur le point de la tuer, Monsieur, et bénissez Dieu qu'il ne soit pas en train de le faire en ce moment!" brailla-t-elle. "Le maître lui a dit de ne pas l'interrompre dans l'aile Est, mais elle l'a toujours plutôt apprécié et elle croit qu'il est de son devoir d'essayer de le civiliser. Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas grand chose si un brave homme comme vous n'y arrivez même pas. Elle était plutôt effrontée de penser qu'elle pouvait y changer quelque chose. Alors il l'a agrippée par la gorge sur le côté Nord jusqu' où il l'a traînée et il l'a suspendue à la rampe en criant comment il allait la laisser tomber sur le palier d'en bas à cause qu'elle ne l'écoute pas lorsqu'il parle."

Severus sauta de son siège à la seconde et traversa à toute allure du sud au nord. Il connaissait la servante de l'arrière-cuisine et lui avait même reproché son manque de tact envers Potter, mais en ayant travaillé à cet endroit plus longtemps que Snape, elle avait donc ignoré son avertissement et elle avait fait comme bon lui semblait. Snape se permit une sadique pointe de plaisir en se précipitant à son aide.

Potter se tenait en effet avec la pauvre fille, ses doigts enroulés autour de sa gorge, l'inclinant dangereusement au-dessus de la rampe en criant sans cesse vers elle. En bas, tous les domestiques s'étaient rassemblés pour voir la scène. Cinq pairs de yeux, incluant Severus, Dobby et la femme de chambre, observaient la façon dont Potter la secouait comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle était au-delà des simples larmes, gémissant et hurlant misérablement, alors qu'il l'a poussait de plus en plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque perpendiculaire à la rampe, la seule chose la séparant d'une mort imminente étant la force avec laquelle elle se retenait.

Severus en avait assez vu.

Il grimpa rapidement l'escalier situé sur les côtés de la pièce et ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il arriva derrière le jeune homme qui criait toujours. Puis, il enfouie ses doigts dans la mer de cheveux noirs et tira douloureusement la tête de Potter vers l'arrière. Immédiatement, les cris et les insultes crachés par les lèvres du garçon cessèrent et tout ce qui restaient était les exclamations de surprises des quatre domestiques qui observaient la scène et les gémissements de la servante de l'arrière-cuisine qui était toujours suspendue.

"Relâchez-la immédiatement," gronda Snape d'un ton féroce, les lèvres directement sur l'oreille de Harry.

"Si c'est ce que tu souhaites."

Pendant une brève seconde, Severus crut que Harry allait se soumettre et relâcher la fille dans la mauvaise direction, en la blessant sur la rampe pour qu'elle meure sur le plancher de marbre en-dessous. Mais il l'a tira rudement vers lui et l'a poussa au loin, si durement qu'elle frappa et rebondit sur le mur avant de s'écrouler sur le sol et de commencer à brailler sans réserve. Ni Harry ni Snape ne lui accorda un second regard.

Snape entraîna Harry par les cheveux à travers les escaliers, à travers les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans l'aile Est. Puis, Harry commença à crier un flot de mots incohérents surtout lorsqu'il réalisa que Snape n'avait pas seulement découvert la Pièce au Piano, mais avait l'intention de l'y enfermer à l'intérieur. Ce que Severus fit. Il poussa Harry dans la pièce et s'apprêta à claquer la porte juste au moment où Harry se retourna et couru vers lui comme si quelque chose d'effrayant était en train de le pourchasser. En fait, même lorsque Severus ferma la porte, il ne s'arrêta pas et Snape entendit le son distinct du garçon se jetant répétitivement contre l'obstacle. Il y avait des cris, des grands coups et même des grattages avant que Harry ne semble glisser contre la porte jusqu'au sol, gémissant et pleurant doucement pour lui-même. De l'autre côté de la porte, Severus écoutait le changement.

"NON!" Le cri de Dobby fit sursauter Severus, le portant loin du brusque changement d'attitude de Potter, alors que le domestique arrivait en criant dans le couloir. "Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser là-dedans!"

"Et pourquoi pas?" s'enquit calmement Severus.

Dobby tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais Snape le repoussa. "C'était la chambre de sa mère. C'était son piano. Il déteste la pièce, Monsieur. Il deviendra fou si vous le laissez là-dedans!"

Dobby fit une tentative en esquivant Snape pour atteindre la porte, mais ce-dernier le bloqua encore au lieu de demander plus d'information. Par delà la porte, les gémissements de Harry devinrent des sanglots, qui blessèrent même la partie la plus froide de l'homme. Cela affecta Dobby de la même façon, car il se retourna vite vers Severus, un éclat dans ses yeux bleus et une expression de colère qu'il n'avait jamais osé laisser paraître en la présence du gouverneur.

"Ses parents ont été assassinés juste devant ses yeux dans cette pièce! Vous ne pouvez pas l'enfermer avec ses souvenirs!"

L'expression de Snape refléta l'incrédulité. Il avait connu les Potter que le monde avait connu, mais il avait aussi connu Lily et James parce qu'il était allé à Oxford avec James. Lily, en fait, avait été son amie avant de devenir la femme de James et c'était pour elle qu'il était devenu gouverneur, pour les occupants de cette demeure comme pour rendre grâce à sa mémoire. Il se rappelait son beau sourire et ses éclatants cheveux roux autant qu'il souvenait de l'arrogance et du sadisme de James. Il avait son propre passé cependant, et donc, ses propres secrets. Ce que peu de gens savait , c'était que Severus Snape avait des connaissances très approfondies des détails du meurtre de Lily et James. Selon ce qu'il savait, aucun enfant ne devrait connaître de tels détails.

Severus ouvrit brusquement la porte et fixa la forme tourmentée sur le plancher.

Harry s'était roulé en boule, ses genoux et sa tête pressés sur le sol froid pendant que ses bras entouraient sa taille comme si son estomac s'était creusé et avait tout pris avec lui, excepté ses larmes et son chagrin. Son corps entier tremblait violemment, se brisait par la force de ses halètements et de ses sanglots, s'étouffant presque à travers ses longues plaintes qui semblaient déchirer le creux de son âme. Il avait l'air blessé et effrayé comme jamais.

Dobby s'apprêta à se précipiter aux côtés de son maître en détresse, mais Snape lui serra le bras comme un étau en plein élan et l'arrêta dans son chemin.

"Laissez-le," ordonna-t-il d'une voix basse et délibérée, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage larmoyant. "Il tente d'attirer votre attention. Si nous partons, il cessera ce vacarme incessant et peut-être reviendra-t-il un peu sensé."

"Monsieur!" cria Dobby. Ses yeux bleus écarquillés avec incrédulité.

Cependant, la force de Snape était inégalable, en particulier avec l'élément de surprise qui fut efficace lorsque Snape le poussa sans cérémonie en dehors de la pièce. Dobby en fut si scandalisé qu'il ne sembla pas se rappeler commet bouger jusqu'à ce que la porte lui soit refermée au visage. Il frappa violemment contre le chambranle de bois, mais sans résultat. À l'intérieur de la pièce, Snape se tourna calmement pour rencontrer les yeux verts, meurtriers, qui le fixaient. Comme il l'avait prédit, le garçon semblait plus apte de ses moyens que quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Monsieur Potter," fit calmement Snape, ignorant la façon dont Harry bougeait en rôdant comme un animal sauvage. "Vous et moi devons se parler. Cette chambre me semble un bon endroit pour nous retirer."

Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent en un sourire railleur. Ses yeux ne montraient rien de la panique qu'il avait démontré antérieurement. Par contre, il était livide et les larmes glissaient toujours sur ses joues démontrant qu'il était probablement aussi effrayé que Dobby l'avait relaté, mais la crise n'avait été évidemment qu'une comédie. Alors qu'il s'assit, défiant, même à travers ses larmes, il incarnait une formidable impression d'un Dieu furieux que personne d'autre ne lui avait jamais connu. Manipulateur, avait dit McGonagall. Et combien elle avait dit vrai. Bien qu'il était lui-même tout aussi en colère, une partie de lui admirait le courage et la ruse du garçon.

"Comme je l'ai suspecté depuis un bon moment et, en fait, j'en avais été prévenu, vous n'êtes pas aussi mauvais que vous semblez l'être," poursuivit Severus d'une voix basse et menaçante. Son ton semblait garder l'attention de Harry, arrêtant les larmes, mais il y avait toujours l'éclat verdoyant de ses yeux qui disait à Snape qu'il n'était seulement qu'à un cheveu de succomber à ses impulsions sauvages. "Vous êtes parfaitement capable d'agir comme vous devriez à votre âge. La question est, pourquoi insistez-vous pour accomplir tous les gestes dangereux qui vous passent à l'esprit quand vous savez parfaitement s'ils sont bons ou mal?"

"Je suis très dangereux," répondit tranquillement Harry. Son ton défiait Snape de répliquer. "Tu as dû entendre les rumeurs à présent. Tu as été ici suffisamment longtemps pour ça. J'ai tué mes parents et ma tutrice. J'ai même tué l'homme qui a voulu me tuer aussi. Et je te tuerai bientôt, toi aussi. Une nuit où tu t'y attendras le moins. Quand tu seras sûr que je serai bien enfermé dans ma chambre. Je me glisserai dans la tienne et ce sera la fin pour toi. Je crois que je vais utiliser mes mains nues et t'étrangler jusqu'à la mort. Ou j'utiliserai ton oreiller et tu suffoqueras. Puis, j'enflammerai ton lit avec les chandelles de ta chambre et je brûlerai la maison avec nous tous à l'intérieur."

Severus haussa un sourcil. Son visage portait un masque impassible. Le regard de ses yeux d'ébène était si sombre et si froid que pendant une seconde les orbes de Harry reflétèrent la peur. Et lorsque Severus parla, son ton était patient.

"Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est que de tuer de sang froid, enfant," dit-il doucement.

Les yeux d'Harry se levèrent avec défie, rencontrant le sinistre regard de l'homme penché vers lui.

"Si, je le sais," rétorqua-t-il d'une voix tout aussi froide. "Je sais ce que c'est que d'être appelé un démon. Toute ma vie, j'ai été haïs et crains de tous. J'ai tué. Je le sais parce que j'ai le souvenir du sang, gravé en moi et je le vois à chaque fois qu'on me regarde. Ils s'attendent à trouver un meurtrier. Pourquoi devrais-je me priver, alors qu'ils voient le mal dans chacune de mes actions?"

Il quitta sa position accroupie, se levant sur ses pieds d'un mouvement gracieux. Toute la colère et la méfiance semblait s'être évaporées de son visage pour laisser place au jeune homme mature dont Severus avait suspecté la présence derrière les crises infantiles et l'attitude sauvage, dangereuse et vindicative. Bien que Severus ne l'admettrait jamais, il pouvait voir que ce garçon ne serait jamais simplement ordinaire pour quiconque serait en sa présence. Oui, il pouvait voir à quoi Harry faisait allusion. Aucun enfant de dix-sept ans ne devrait porter le fardeau d'être à la fois victime et criminel à un si jeune âge, mais Severus l'avait vécu il y a longtemps et il connaissait ce fardeau. Mais il savait également que le vrai démon ne résidait pas dans le cœur de l'enfant.

"Je sais très bien que votre tutrice n'est pas morte, mais que vous l'avez horriblement terrifié et je sais que, contrairement à ce que vous dites, le meurtrier de vos parents est mort la nuit même de son crime. Dois-je comprendre que le meurtre que vous êtes si sûr d'avoir commis était en fait l'homme qui a attaqué vos parents?" Severus se força à garder un ton léger, ne voulant pas donner l'impression qu'il en savait plus à propos du meurtrier qu'il ne devrait.

"Je l'ai tué," répondit Harry. Il était évident qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs, tandis qu'il tourna son attention sur le grand piano qui remplissait la pièce. "Je voulais qu'il parte. Mais il est resté. Alors je l'ai poussé dans les escaliers."

Severus haussa un sourcil à nouveau. "Vous l'avez tué, dites-vous? Lorsque vos parents sont morts, vous n'aviez même pas encore quatre ans, selon mes calculs. Alors je suppose que vous avez utilisé votre force surhumaine à l'âge de trois ans pour faire dégringoler un parfait adulte en bas des escaliers? Très héroïque."

"Je l'ai fait!" gronda férocement Harry, le visage toujours livide. Il fit un pas menaçant vers Severus. Ses poings étaient serrés et son regard était à nouveau sauvage et fou, comme il l'était généralement avant que ne soit suivit une violence vague de destruction.

Severus demeura calme, presque moqueur, alors qu'il regardait l'homme devant lui. "Alors, venez. Allons sur la scène du crime. Vous allez me montrer exactement comment vous vous y êtes pris."

La surprise s'attarda sur le visage de Harry et pendant un moment il y eut un bref éclat de colère. Lorsque les émotions passèrent, le jeune homme sembla presque se flétrir à cette idée, semblant moins imposant que Snape ne l'avait jamais vu, avec un regard triste, fatigué et presque égaré que Snape sut très bien reconnaître comme étant le sien. Severus se détourna du si beau regard confus et rempli d'innocence sur le visage du garçon.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire, maintenant."

Les mots calmes rendirent Snape réticent à se retourner et à faire face à sa charge, car il connaissait très bien ce sentiment dont parlait Harry. Une fois qu'il eut réalisé son erreur en faisant des Potter une cible pour venger sa colère, il avait fait tout ce qui était possible pour les sauver. Ce fut en vain et cette nuit, qu'il se rappelait si bien à présent, fut la nuit où Lily avait été tué et où Harry était devenu orphelin. Les mots pour faire une telle confession semblaient impossible à prononcer.

"Je n'ai jamais aimé votre père. Je vous l'avais déjà dit," fit Snape, gardant le regard baissé sur le piano, dos à l'enfant. "Mais… votre père aimait votre mère… et je suis persuadé qu'ils vous aimaient énormément."

"Ils me cachaient du monde. Et puis, ils sont morts, me laissant porter leur héritage sans aide. Je serais incapable de paraître normal à présent. Je n'ai pas été un enfant ordinaire depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne."

Harry avait trouvé refuge du côté le plus éloigné du piano. Il s'était assis avec ses genoux repliés sur sa poitrine et ses bras enroulés étroitement autour d'eux. Il rappelait encore plus un enfant dans cette position, mais pour pas Snape.

"Monsieur Potter, vous n'étiez certainement pas né pour être ordinaire." Snape vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. "Et je suis sûr que lorsqu'en viendra le temps, vous trouverez votre voie."

Le regard de Harry ne quitta pas les taches du plancher devant lui.

"Je ne suis pas sûr, en fait. Qui suis-je si je ne suis pas hanté par mes souvenirs et ma culpabilité?"

"Libre. Ou du moins, aussi libre que le reste d'entre nous," se moqua Snape.

La main que Harry tendit, hésitant, pour toucher Snape fit sursauter ce-dernier. Un contact volontaire lui était si étranger qu'il poussa presque une exclamation de surprise, en sentant ses doigts tièdes et doux au lieu de la cruauté, de la raillerie et des ongles sur sa chair.

"Vous connaissiez ma mère." Ce n'était pas une question. "Comment était-elle?"

Snape réfléchit un moment.

"Belle. Elle avait le visage d'un ange. Elle était radieuse et amusante la plupart du temps. Je lui disais souvent qu'elle était trop pure pour cette Terre."

"Et mon père?"

"Il a essayé de lui donner le monde." Puis, la voix de Snape devint plus réfléchie: "Pour son honneur, lorsqu'il est tombé, il a au moins tenté de la protéger de ce démon. Et elle, à son tour, à tenté de vous protéger."

Leurs doigts s'étaient à présent vaguement entrelacés. Aucun d'eux ne réalisait que l'autre prenait grand plaisir à ce simple contact. Harry reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Snape et ce-dernier tenta de résister à la chaleur qu'il ressentit dans son estomac lorsque les lèvres d'Harry frôlèrent la base de son cou.

"Cette maison est la vôtre. Cet héritage de douleur et de fortune vous appartient aussi. Vous devez prendre la responsabilité de tout cela ou alors de rien du tout. Il serait très facile de vous en détourner et de vous perdre dans une réalité qui ne serait pas terni par votre passé, et vous l'avez déjà fait. Je crois qu'il serait temps que vous acceptiez le bien et le mal. Votre passé n'a pas à dicter votre future."

Harry baissa timidement la tête avant de reporter son regard sur Snape, tentant de soutenir le regard charbon qui le fixait. Ses yeux verts dansaient dans la douce lumière de la pièce.

"Est-ce que mon futur vous inclue également?" demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement timide. "Peut-être que si vous restez, je pourrais…"

C'en fut trop pour Snape et avant même que Harry ait terminé sa phrase, il savait qu'il ne pourrait résister.

À l'aide de son pouce, il traça le contour des lèvres de Potter pour étouffer le reste de ses mots, puis lui demanda calmement: "Et si ce que je veux est plus que ce que vous pouvez me donner? T'enfuiras-tu ou me supporteras-tu comme j'ai supporté chacun de tes caprices ces dernières semaines?"

Les lèvres de Harry se retroussèrent en un petit sourire narquois. Ses doigts, tenant toujours la main qu'il avait capturé plus tôt, se resserrèrent autour de sa prise. Il s'appuya plus près, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de Severus.

"Vous ne m'effrayez pas, Monsieur Snape," dit-il d'une voix assurée. "Vous ne l'avez jamais fait."

Les yeux froids et noirs qui n'avaient jamais quitté son regard semblèrent se durcir pendant une fraction de seconde.

"Nous verrons, Monsieur Potter," répondit Severus.

Puis, il rompit la distance qui les séparait, étouffant l'exclamation de surprise que fit Harry, alors que leurs lèvres se joignirent.

o

Mrs McGonagall revint le jour des dix-huit ans de Harry, soit neuf mois après que Snape ait accepté la fonction d'être le tuteur de celui-ci.

"Bien, il y a certainement eu un changement depuis votre arrivée, Monsieur Snape."

Snape inclina la tête dans une révérence polie face au compliment. Sur ses lèvres s'attarda un sourire discret signifiant plus pour Harry, qui était absent, que pour Mrs McGonagall qui était occupée à scruter la demeure.

Elle tourna finalement son entière attention sur Snape. "Et où est Harry?"

Avant que Snape n'est pu envoyer un message au servant, Harry fit son entrée. Ses pas étaient lents et délibérés. Il était l'image même du calme. Le sourire de Snape se remplit de fierté.

"Good evening Mrs." La voix de Harry était douce et remplie de respect. "Welcome back home."

La dame sembla surprise et ravie de recevoir ce simple bienvenue dans sa langue maternelle. Harry avait commencé à rayonner et Snape pensa que la dame n'aurait certainement pas pu paraître plus enchantée.

Elle tourna son émerveillement vers le tuteur. Sentant ce qui allait suivre, Snape leva rapidement la main et sourit à sa charge.

"Harry est un élève extraordinaire Mrs. , mais tout le crédit, en admettant qu'il y en a, va directement à lui-même. Je ne lui ai rien enseigné qu'il n'avait pas déjà appris par lui-même. Ma visite était à peine nécessaire."

À ces mots, il remarqua rapidement l'ombre qui vacilla à travers les yeux verts de Harry, mais il se résolue à trouver un moment privé pour parler au garçon plus tard.

"Mais les domestiques disent tellement de bien de vous," dit McGonagall. "Ils étaient mes yeux et mes oreilles, ces derniers mois et pas un seul n'a donné un signe d'insatisfaction sur vous."

"Je vous remercie, Mrs. , mais comme vous pouvez le constater, il n'y a plus rien qu'il me reste à faire. Potter est très bien capable de diriger la demeure à lui seul durant vos absences." Snape se força à ne pas regarder le jeune homme silencieux toujours à leurs côtés. "J'ai déjà décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait une excellente journée pour mon départ. Ce n'est pas discutable."

McGonagall se tourna vers Harry. "Mon cher garçon, ne pouvez-vous pas le persuader de rester? Regardez tous les miracles qu'il a accompli, sur vous particulièrement."

"J'ai essayé," répondit doucement Harry. "Il n'est pas… du genre à… à être enfermé entre des murs de briques."

"Aucun de vous ne l'étiez, et regardez-vous maintenant, debout devant moi!" s'exclama McGonagall avec un semblant de reproche. "L'enfermement a son utilité."

Harry répondit par un second sourire poli.

"Bien alors, je ferais mieux de vous laissez à vos adieux si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter." La dame soupira. "Je vais me retirer dans la cuisine et vous laissez un peu de tranquillité."

Alors qu'elle disparue par la porte menant à la cuisine, Snape se rappela soudainement que neuf mois plus tôt, ils s'étaient précipités dans la même pièce pour échapper au petit démon qui s'était approché en furie. Maintenant, il n'y avait qu'un homme exceptionnel, bien qu'entêté, à la place du fulminant étranger que Snape avait rencontré.

"Severus…"

Le regard de Snape se fixa sur Harry à son ton presque suppliant.

"Tu seras parfaitement bien sans moi," dit-il fermement. Il avança d'un pas en direction d'Harry et lorsqu'il vit que ce-dernier ne fuyait pas, il fit un autre pas, se retrouvant dans une intime proximité. "Tu pourra également m'écrire chaque fois que tu commenceras à douter de toi-même. Mais essaie de te rappeler que tu es l'héritier et non l'assistant.

"Alors, c'est vraiment un adieu?" demanda doucement Harry.

Au lieu de confirmer ce que tous les deux savaient, Snape prit quelque chose dans sa poche et remis un petit paquet dans les mains de Harry.

"Au revoir, Monsieur Potter." Il s'inclina en accord avec la différence de leur statut. "Et Harry, joyeux anniversaire."

o

Le manoir sembla toujours resplendir à la lumière du soleil, alors que Snape fut escorté dans la carriole qui attendait près de la porte d'entrée. Le bruit des sabots perçait le silence, tirant brièvement Snape de ses souvenirs. Il revint à ses pensées, se demandant si Harry avait ouvert son présent et vu le petit portrait encadrée de Lily qui était la seule image que Snape n'ai jamais eu d'elle.

"Peut-être aurais-je gagné ton pardon maintenant," demanda-t-il d'une voix haute, mais si douce qu'elle ne pouvait s'adresser qu'à la douce brise qui fit ondoyer les rideaux de la fenêtre. "Je ne peux pas défaire ce que j'ai fais, Lily. Je ne peux pas."

Puis, il se remémora Harry. Le garçon, assez beau pour être considéré comme céleste et presque féminin avec ses yeux verts pétillants et ses cheveux ébène, était à présent un homme. Le jeune homme était encore plus ravissant aux yeux de Snape que sa mère ne l'avait jamais été.

Alors qu'il était porté loin du Castle At Home et de ses occupants, Snape ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la lueur de joie qui s'était brièvement allumée dans les yeux d'Harry à la pensée qu'il pouvait toujours écrire à son tuteur s'il se sentait seul. Snape réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait mentionner innocemment entre les lignes en réponse.

Il voulait plus. Plus que les baisers qu'il avait enseigné au garçon à rendre idéal. Plus que les contacts qu'il s'était permis à la douce lumière des chandelles dans la Pièce au Piano. Plus que les frissons qu'il avait ressentit, en ayant Harry nu et gémissant dans ses bras, l'initiant lentement aux plaisirs que le jeune homme n'avait auparavant jamais ressenti. Chaque moment qu'il avait passé avec Harry, Snape avait senti sa santé mentale le quitter. Peut-être le garçon l'empoisonnait-il lentement, le changeant en un être primitif et insouciant. Comme si le sexe ne pouvait être plaisant qu'avec de sourds gémissements, entremêlés ensemble, à l'extérieur et nus pendant qu'une couche de pluie lubrifiait leur peau.

C'était intoxiquant, et Severus était dépendant au pécher et à leurs secrets. Ainsi, à la fin, il avait menti. Il voulait plus et donc, Harry Potter ne sera jamais réellement libre à présent.

_**x - fin - x**_

****


End file.
